


[Mike/Ben] 生活小片段

by Beancrown



Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies), has fallen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beancrown/pseuds/Beancrown
Summary: 總統和特勤頭子的生活片段





	[Mike/Ben] 生活小片段

【領帶】  
麥克班寧痛恨領帶，總覺得繫著領帶幾乎不能呼吸，再說他自己總是打不出漂亮的領帶結，從前他不擔心這個問題，但是作為將要隨侍總統身側的白宮特勤，在總有媒體鏡頭追趕的情況下，他不得不忍著不快每天掛著領帶。

即將上任的總統班傑明艾許是個英俊的男人，在歷任美國總統中找不出一個比他更好看的了，金髮藍眼身材結實，競選對手甚至曾經諷刺他是靠長相騙取大多數的婦女票，他有個漂亮的妻子和聰明可愛的兒子，簡直是人生大贏家。

媒體前他總是相當體面，合身的西裝端正的領帶，麥克在知道自己將要成為白宮特勤做為總統的貼身護衛時相當不合時宜地冒出一個念頭：該死，我得學會怎麼打出漂亮的領帶結。

但是這件事並沒有讓他煩惱多久，總統就職典禮當晚，舞會結束後，特勤們跟著總統一家人退回行政官邸的起居空間，一離開媒體鏡頭可及的範圍，總統先生立刻扯鬆了頸上的領帶，邊解開第一個扣子邊向總統夫人抱怨：“我真痛恨這玩意兒，總讓我渾身不舒服。”

總統夫人笑著回應：“噢，親愛的，在你選擇參政時我可就提醒過你這回事了。”

“誰叫我對政治的熱愛剛好比對領帶的痛恨多出那麼一點。”

“你可真是個雙面人。”夫人伸手戳了戳總統先生的肩膀。

“我可不相信所有跟政治沾邊的人都喜歡打領帶的，你們說對吧。”總統先生把扯下的領帶交給夫人，順口對著身邊問了一句，顯然是不期望有回應的問句。

但這句話實在是讓麥克班寧太有共鳴了，他情不自禁地回答道：“是的。”

總統先生沒想到會有人回應，但是他似乎相當高興，轉過身大力拍拍貼身特勤的肩：“你瞧，瑪姬，麥克也同意我的話呢！”

從這一刻開始，麥克班寧決定，他喜歡這個新上司。

~~~~~~

“我說那些西裝品牌都應該找政治人物代言，政客出現在鎂光燈前的時候總穿著西裝的。”

“你沒考慮到像你一樣長相身材都能比得上電影明星的政客用一隻手就能數完這個問題吧？”

“或是找特勤隊員代言也可以，你若是穿著西裝端著槍站出去那些一線男明星可都沒得混了。”

“多謝誇獎，現在請您把領帶繫端正。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

班傑明艾許有個說大不大說小不小的弱點，他不太會打領帶，總要花上比常人多兩三倍的時間才能打出規整的領帶結，二十幾年前他決定從政時，妻子瑪姬曾就這件事開過玩笑，那時他毫不在意地笑著抓住瑪姬流連在衣領上的手指吻了吻。

可惜人算不如天算，當上總統的第三年開始，每天早上班傑明都得在穿衣鏡前花上比常人多兩三倍的時間，偶爾兒子會好心地搭把手，讓他能騰出手指扣上袖扣。

麥克班寧痛恨領帶，但是當上貼身保衛總統的白宮特勤安全主任三個月之後，他已經能順利地將領戴在脖子上打出完美的結，甚至還能打出兩種不同的領帶結。

而在經歷過了離職又復職之後，麥克班寧還學會為別人打出完美的領帶結。蒼天作證，這話要是放在從前他自己都不信，對他來說把這種繩子似的東西套上他人的頸子下一步就該是猛力收緊把對方勒死。

在他第一次看不過班傑明在穿衣鏡前跟領帶鬥爭的樣子，伸手給總統先生整理領帶時，總統先生有些緊張地開了個玩笑：“麥克，千萬別突然職業病發作，你知道在白宮裡殺死總統的後果是什麼。”

有鑑於總統先生的手意外地不靈巧，十有七八無法快速順利地打出漂亮的領帶結，他也逐漸習慣了特勤先生的服務。

而對於麥克班寧來說，雖然大多數的時候總統身邊的特勤不在少數，能夠協助總統整理領帶的也不只他一個人，但是他不想看到別人的手指放在班傑明的領口附近。

那樣太危險，我必須親自確保班的安全。他這麼告訴自己。

久而久之，所有的白宮特勤對於保安主任時不時提醒總統整理領帶甚至直接伸手都見怪不怪。

直到有一天，倫敦回來後的某一天，總統先生剛出院，準備召開記者會宣告總統先生身體康復的早晨。

班傑明被押在醫院待了三個月，雖然他聲稱自己已經痊癒，但霸氣的副總統川布先生大手一揮，當著病房中剛開完會的全體官員，強硬地說美國人民需要的不是一個堪堪痊癒的總統，要他在醫院待到完全康復，至少生理上的狀況完全康復，看著一直以來作為長輩敬重的老人嚴厲卻不失關心的眼神，班傑明妥協了。

三個月後，總統先生帶著完全康復的身體回到白宮，雖然被噩夢驚醒的次數依舊頻繁，但是至少在人民面前，他又是那個堅毅的、光明的、絕對不向惡勢力低頭的總統。

那是相對平靜的一天，對於在任上經歷的林林總總來說，班傑明私底下認為只要方圓五十公里內沒有發生爆炸，就是平靜的一天。

更衣室只有班傑明和麥克兩個人，麥克挑選了搭配總統身上墨色西裝的領帶後站到他面前，熟練地將領帶繞過對方脖頸，迅速打出漂亮的領帶結，然後翻下襯衫衣領，最後整整領帶確保看起來完美無缺。

他的手指在班傑明領口比平時多流連了兩秒鐘，極其自然地，班傑明捉住了他的手指，放到唇邊吻了一下。意識到自己的舉動之後，兩人之間的空氣似乎凝結了。

但沉默沒有持續很久，麥克的手搭在總統肩上，往右側滑了一小步，隨即迅速欺身上前，手也由對方肩上爬到後頸，穩穩地固定住，他露出略帶侵略性的微笑，在總統先生的唇上啃了一口，舌頭竄進對方嘴裡，給了對方一個短暫但是火辣的吻。

兩人的唇分開之後，他的額頭輕輕靠在班傑明的額頭上，依舊帶著那種讓人忍不住戰慄的微笑：“在你問之前，這兒沒有錄音，還是四個監視器的死角，監視螢幕看不清楚我們上半身的動作。”

“嗯？你都算好了？”班傑明有些驚訝，他只是一時衝動，但是麥克沒有給他退縮的空間。

麥克退後一些，伸手調整了一下班傑明的領帶，“我本來想著如果你任期之內都不開口的話，在你卸任的隔天就要辭職然後把你綁架到阿拉斯加去的。”

翻了個白眼，班傑明轉身照照穿衣鏡，除了臉上略有些紅暈其他都沒有問題，“別開玩笑，你該知道，這不會是件容易的事吧？我不是說綁架卸任總統這件事。”

“當然，我知道，對誰來說都不容易，但可是你先吻我的，別指望我會放你走。”跟在班傑明身後朝門走去，麥克藏住臉上的笑容，搶上兩步為總統先生打開門。

“晚一點我們再來仔細談談這件事，你知道哪兒還有沒錄音的監視器死角吧？”

“當然，長官。”

~~~~~~

【拳擊手套 】

通常天候不佳無法慢跑的日子，取代方案是拳擊練習。與慢跑的時候一樣，總統先生在練習中總會被麥克耍得團團轉，在維持呼吸頻率都很困難的狀況下，對於麥克嘲笑他動作像個老頭，班傑明只能上氣不接下氣地回應：“ 我是老了沒錯.”

對於麥可游刃有餘的調笑，班傑明無可奈何，可別指望他能在任何體育性項目中贏過遊騎兵出身的白宮特勤，最多只能在練習結束後喘著氣威脅下次給他好看，不過也只是說說，他從沒成功地對麥克還以顏色。

這天練習結束後，麥克扯下自己的手套，跳出拳擊台去取罐裝水，班傑明則待在拳擊台上，等著麥克回來給他解下拳擊手套，不是說他自己不能做到，但他喜歡麥克細心替他解下手套時低頭小心翼翼的模樣。

放鬆了肩膀靠在拳擊台邊的圍繩上，班傑明突然靈光一現想對麥克惡作劇一下，雖然一個四十好幾快五十的老男人這樣想是有點幼稚，但那有甚麼關係，反正只有麥克知道。下意識地，班傑明把麥克放在心裡最能信任的人第一位，畢竟兩個人在倫敦街頭跑跑跑躲避恐怖分子追殺的時候，麥克可就強硬地宣示過除了他誰都不可信了。

就在麥克拿著兩罐瓶裝水轉過身往拳擊台看時，他見到美國總統，班傑明艾許，懶洋洋地倚著圍繩，微微縮著肩膀，朝他丟了一個飛吻。

這一切都要怪罪於剛運動完尚未完全消退的腎上腺素，麥克在班傑明微微噘起的唇扯出一個壞笑時就丟下手中的寶特瓶，直直走向他，迅速但不粗魯地解開總統手上的拳擊手套然後把人拽進淋浴間。

感謝健身房的監視器沒有錄音，淋浴間甚至連監視器都沒有，麥可仗著身高優勢把總統抵在牆邊，順手打開水龍頭，溫熱的水開始撒在兩人頭上。

“別這樣，麥克，我只是開個玩笑，你這樣活像是高中更衣室裡的惡霸似的。”總統有些緊張，可沒想到自己心血來潮的惡作劇會造成這個結果。

“你高中的時候遇到過把你壓在淋浴間裡打算對你為所欲為的惡霸？等會兒告訴我他的名字，我會記得去做掉那個混蛋。”麥克班寧嘴角掛上掠食動物般的笑，一邊拉扯總統身上的背心一邊狠狠吻住他。

如果等會兒班真的給了他一個惡霸的名字，管他當年念的是什麼貴族學校同學現在都是些什麼大人物，麥克都對會去把那傢伙做掉。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

【做菜 】  
在非值勤時間，麥克班寧不是美國總統的屬下，而是班傑明艾許的朋友，嗯，如今他還可以說，關上門來，他是班傑明艾許的男人。

因此當班提議要做頓晚餐時，他掃了一眼流理台上的食材，確定沒有任何具毒性的東西就點頭同意了。一般來說，麥克對食物的要求並不高，最低限度是確保入口不會中毒都沒問題，條件許可偏好熟食。

但是顯然總統先生的多才多藝超出他所想像，當班熟練地圍上藍色圍裙處理食材時，麥克對這頓晚餐所抱的期待開始節節上升。

倚在流理台邊看班攪拌鍋裡的番茄醬汁，麥克有些驚訝，“你真的會做菜？”

“我母親當年堅稱一個合格的丈夫必須通曉家務，所以每個周末我家的午餐都是由男人動手。”頭也沒抬地往鍋裡灑進調味料，接著拿出乾燥義大利麵條，“我懶得自己擀麵，所以用現成的，可以吧？”

“當然，這已經比我原本的期待高出三百倍了吧。”

“哼，我就不該期待你這種茹毛飲血吃蟲子的特種兵能對食物有高雅的品味。”班傑明瞪了麥克一眼，轉回爐子邊燒起大鍋開水準備煮麵條。

看著總統先生在廚房毫無違和感的樣子，麥克突然莫名地湧起一陣滿足，他走到班身後摟住他的腰，“我突然覺得自己是全美國最幸運的男人。”

拿著義大利麵夾敲敲環在腰上的手，總統先生笑著回應：“你當然是，現在，有鑑於你對刀具的喜愛和使用上的熟練度，何不幫我切點蔬菜？”

“遵命，長官。”麥可洗乾淨雙手，取出一把刀俐落地將班傑明指定的櫛瓜、茄子和四季豆等蔬菜切成細丁。

在他旁邊，伴隨著刀落在砧板上的聲音，班傑明輕輕哼起杜蘭朵公主中卡拉夫王子所唱的Nessun dorma。

對麥克而言，他不能比現在更滿足了。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

【化裝舞會】  
康納艾許堅持他的十四歲生日派對要以化裝舞會的形式舉辦，在發送的派對邀請函中甚至附上建議人物造型，而大多數的賓客都樂意配合男孩的要求，導致這個人數不多的私人性質派對中充滿了漫畫人物和電影腳色。

總統先生應愛子要求，打扮成科學怪人，不那麼古典版本的科學怪人，但也是花了些時間在臉上做出傷疤，康納艾許就坐在一邊一臉讚嘆地看著他父親臉上漸漸出現錯綜的逼真疤痕，CIA介紹來的那位特效化妝師給總統完成上妝後，笑著說他以後可以把這件事當成豐功偉業講給孫子聽。

總統換上做舊的皮革大衣，轉頭瞄了眼兒子輕鬆的打扮，“年輕人，你打扮好了？可是你說要辦化裝舞會的。”

男孩的頭髮用一次性染髮劑刷成黑色，穿著黑色T恤衫工作褲，踩著機車靴，輕鬆的裝扮讓他的父親有些疑惑。

“我是超級小子！”康納對父親展示胸前的紅色S圖樣。”我們的名字一樣呢，再說我和同學說好了要一起打扮成少年正義聯盟的人物的。”

“既然如此你為什麼不給我指定個普通點的漫畫人物？比如變身之前的超人或是派瑞懷特，那我可以自己搞定我的造型。”

“壽星有權利做些小小的要求吧！”康納大笑起來，看著父親臉上的裝扮，“再說你這樣帥呆了，真不愧是我爸爸。”

班傑明開玩笑地瞪了兒子一眼，只要大原則沒問題，他從不反駁康納的任何要求，和普通青少年相比，男孩的日子過得並不容易，但他極少抱怨，太過超齡的表現總讓總統先生愧疚又心疼。他用力拍拍兒子的肩膀，“時間過得真快，你都這麼大了，無論如何，年輕人，你知道我以你為榮，生日快樂。”

康納沒有說什麼，只是用力摟住父親。

溫馨的氣氛沒維持多久就被一陣敲門聲打斷，沒等房裡的人回應，門外的人就自己開門進來了，班傑明和康納都知道，整個白宮有膽子直接闖入行政官邸總統私人空間的只有一個人。

“嘿，作為派對的主人你們該出去了，特別是你，小夥子，我在外面看到一票穿得跟卡通人物似的年輕人。”麥克穿著值勤時的西裝，手裡提著一個西裝袋，直直走到總統身邊。

“你答應我要打扮的可別忘了。”對著白宮特勤翻了個白眼，伴隨著假裝嘔吐的動作，男孩在房裡兩個成年人反應過來之前就跑到門外，關上門之前丟下這麼一句話，“還有你想跟我爸單獨相處就直說，新媽媽。”

“你該不會真的要打扮成斯巴達勇士吧？”總統看著全無準備的麥克問道。

“我可不想在華盛頓的十月天裡只穿披風和小短褲就在外頭晃來晃去，還得冒著被屬下嘲笑一輩子的風險。”麥克說著，從西裝袋裡拿出一套十九世紀風格的禮服和一個純白色的半臉面具。

“劇院魅影，可真有創意啊。”

“嘿，這套衣服的租金可比斯巴達勇士的小短褲貴多了。”麥克也不在意總統有沒有在看他，就這麼開始換衣服，反正他的身材也不差，沒甚麼怕人看的。

總統看了一會兒，突然笑出聲來，對著特勤挑起一邊眉毛，“所以，新媽媽？”

麥克整理好身上的衣服，把頭髮向後順了一下，戴上面具，接著才不緊不慢地對上班傑明的視線，看著對方挑釁的表情，露齒笑了。“晚點我會讓你知道誰才是媽媽。”

出席派對的人一部分是康納的同學，另一部分則是與艾許家關係親近的親戚朋友，年輕人們做奇裝異服的打扮就算了，畢竟都還是十來歲的孩子，但是某些平時呼風喚雨的大人物也這樣就有點驚悚了。

麥克忍住了心裡驚訝維持著穩重的表情，不著痕跡地打量出席派對的大人物們，他覺得至少看到三個瓦肯人和兩個莉亞公主，還有一眾他根本叫不出名字的人物。

平時沉著冷靜足智多謀的白宮參謀長梅森先生，穿著長風衣和白圍巾，原本麥克以為他是打扮成偵探來著，沒想到下一秒年過半百的參謀長先生竟然戴上印有羅夏克墨跡的萊卡布頭套和軟呢帽子，引來一群年輕人驚呼連連，誰能想到這種大人物是個隱性的漫畫迷呢？相比之下副總統先生一身白西裝可就樸實得多，但站在打扮成古代希伯來婦女的副總統夫人身邊就讓人摸不著頭緒了。

麥克對站在身邊的總統低聲說道：“要是現在又有恐怖份子攻進白宮，看到美國的高層官員包括總統都穿著荒謬的戲服不知道會作何感想。”

“別說得好像老是有恐怖分子闖進白宮似的，這也只發生過一次，再說往好的方面想，恐怖分子目瞪口呆的時間足夠你把他們通通幹掉了。”

“感謝您的讚美，長官，但是晚點我還是會讓你知道誰才是媽媽。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

【身分互換】

麥克班寧，時任美國總統，作為政治人物期間最出名的事蹟是與媒體對罵，大個子的美國總統相當年輕好看，因為性子直率而獲得壓倒性的支持率，可他做事有些衝動，經驗豐富的副總統和沉著冷靜的參謀長很大程度上為了這一點而操心不已。

班傑明艾許，海軍陸戰隊出身，現任白宮特勤保安主任，大部分的時後他還挺喜歡這份工作，同僚們都很和善，年輕特勤對他相當尊敬，頂頭上司美國總統雖然偶爾有些暴躁但總得來說是個好相處的人，完全不介意屬下對他的調侃，甚至會毒舌地回敬。

但是極少時候，班傑明艾許覺得這份工作有些麻煩，例如現在，總統出訪德州的途中遭到恐怖分子鎖定攻擊，那些該死的傢伙似乎認為子彈炸藥通通不要錢，瘋狂地往總統座車招呼，班傑明只能壓下總統的頭，囑咐他保持趴伏千萬別抬頭，然後吩咐開車的同仁穩住車速，自己開了車門上半身掛在車外向後開槍。

萬幸這似乎只是小規模的恐怖主義團體，人數不多，特勤局反應得相當快，大部分的恐怖分子很快就被逮捕了，只剩下總統座車後的那輛車，大概知道沒活路了，打算同歸於盡。

稍微考慮了一下車速和周圍的狀況，班傑明果斷地下令前座的同仁準備棄車，他摟住總統的肩，語速極快地說道：“總統先生，你聽到了，一會兒等車子開到前面比較平緩的地方我會帶著您跳出去。”而總統緊咬著牙點點頭，後頭的車越追越近，班傑明打開車門又往後開了幾槍，然後拽住總統的腰，大吼：“現在，跳！”

就在他們和前座的兩個特勤落在柏油路面上滾了兩圈後，恐怖份子的車直直撞上總統座車，引起一陣爆炸。

由於距離太近，轟鳴聲和熱浪一陣一陣襲來，班傑明立刻把總統的頭護在懷裡。在爆炸聲平息後，看著稍遠處往他們跑過來特安全人員們，班傑明鬆開手，開始上下檢查總統先生的狀況，“麥克，你沒事吧，有沒有哪兒斷掉了？”

“咳，別詛咒我。”總統先生狼狽地咳了兩聲，緩過氣之後假意在特勤肩上捶了一拳。“謝謝你，班，你又救了我一命。”

“應該的，長官，但我想下周開始您每天早上的體能練習需要多加十五分鐘關於靈活度的訓練。”

“去你的，班傑明艾許。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
